A Dog's Journey
by Rainstar25
Summary: Ripper is an ordinary dog living with his ordinary but cruel mistress, Marge. One night while patrolling his home, he meets a strange animal who says their world is in danger and he's chosen to help save it. Ripper soon learns that everything is not as it seems as he embark on a journey that'll change his view on life and himself forever. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Prologue: The Dream

_A/N: This takes place during Half-Blood Prince, when the Wizarding World is at war with Lord Voldemort. Nobody knows what the animals, magical or non-magical, did during the Second Wizarding War. Did they help fight against or for the Dark Side? Were they spies? This will cover what the animals saw during the dark years of Voldemort's reign of terror. There will be many OC characters, but they will also be canon characters as well. *Edit Chapter Again*_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights and ownership belong to the great J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Ripper padded along the forest floor, enjoying the soft grass under his paws. He and the other bulldogs had visited the woods plenty of times in his neighborhood, but without his mistress, Marge; she hated nature. Ripper stopped and took in the forest, eyes wide in wonder. There was a soft breeze in the air, making the trees sway in a hypnotizing way. Crickets chirped their songs to one another and the occasional hoot of an owl could be heard. The full moon bathe the forest in a light the sun could never produce. The forest was beautiful, indeed.

But there was something mysterious about the forest. It held a powerful force that Ripper couldn't explain. It was something as natural as a blooming flower but as unnatural as cold weather in summer. The bulldog had felt the force before when he and Marge visited her relatives in Privet Drive three years ago. But this force was much more powerful, and it spread to the trees, to the flowers, and even to the grass below Ripper's paws.

Before he even had time to ponder about the strange force, Ripper heard a scream. He ran to where the scream came from and was met with a horrific sight. Mutilated bodies of humans and animals covered the ground. The once green grass was now stained red with blood. Ripper felt the urge to vomit. He looked up at the sky, and was greeted by a glittering green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. The snake opened its mouth, showing huge, sharp fangs, and went straight for Ripper.

Ripper opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Oh, no, Ripper thought in terror. It's going to kill me!

When the snake hit Ripper with full force, he woke in his bed, shaking with fear. The bulldog looked around his mistress's room, where he slept. When he checked there was no bodies or green skulls with snakes coming out of their mouths, Ripper sighed. He got out of his bed and walked quietly out the bedroom door. Marge, who was asleep in bed, always leave the door ajar so he can come and go as he please.

Ripper went out the doggy door. Normally he would walk around the house, patrolling around it but tonight he'll patrol the neighborhood. He had a lot of thinking to do. He pushed the fence door open and walked away from the house. While he was patrolling, Ripper was thinking about the dream. It wasn't the first time he had a dream like that. But it felt too real. And the powerful force he had felt in the dream was getting stronger every time.

And that green skull, Ripper thought with a shudder. What was that supposed to be a symbol or something?

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't even see the dog running to him. It ran at full speed into Ripper, causing him to hit against the wall of a house. He looked up to see his attacker and bit back a groan. It was Jaws, the meanest dog in the neighborhood. He was a black pitbull as large as Ripper. He had a scarred muzzle and a scar across his right eye from all the fights he's been in. Ripper hated Jaws ever since he tried to hurt one of his brothers. He had put Jaws in his place by beating him in a fight. Jaws had held a vicious grudge against him since that day.

"Hello, Ripper," Jaws said, smirking. "It's a lovely night to fight."

"Hey, Jaws," Ripper grumbled, getting up. "I don't want to fight you right now. I got better things to do than fight."

"Aw, is little Ripper too afraid to fight big bad Jaws?" Jaws mocked in a baby voice. "Does he want to go back home to his human?"

Ripper growled. "Go away, Jaws. Go back to where you live."

"Alright," said Jaws, "I'll just bully your pathetic bulldog siblings if you don't want to fight."

That set Ripper off. With a growl, he charged at Jaws, but he was ready. He moved out the way and jumped on Ripper's back. Jaws bit Ripper's left ear, causing pain to ripple through his ear. Ripper managed to buck Jaws off his back. He wanted to end the fight quickly. He ran at Jaws, who was about to jump, and grabbed his foreleg. With all his strength, Ripper picked Jaws up and slammed him to the ground.

He let go of Jaws's foreleg and huffed. "Do you give up now, Jaws?"

The pitbull rolled over and shakingly got to his paws. That slam must had shocked him, Ripper thought. Jaws glared at him. "This isn't over, bulldog. This far from over."

With that being said, Jaws ran away. Ripper rolled his eyes. Now he was too tired to finish his patrol around the neighborhood. With a sigh, he walked back to his house. When he got there, he sensed was being watched. He turned around, but nobody was there. Soon the feeling went away. Ripper shrugged and went inside the house through the doggy door. He went to his mistress's bedroom and got on his bed. He didn't dream this time.

* * *

Nobody was out on that particularly chilling night. Everyone knew it was dangerous to be out at night, where nothing is off limits. Even the bravest of hearts couldn't deny the strange feelings in the air. The feeling of hopelessness and despair was in the air, affecting everyone it enters. A horned owl flew through the black clouds, corrupted with Dark Magic. He did not have a letter to deliver. The owl named Nightwing was flying to meet an animal he knew well.

With his keen night vision, Nightwing saw a kneazle sitting on a brown fence. He fluttered down and perched himself next to the magical cat. The kneazle's ear twitched, acknowledging the owl's presence. Neither animal said a word for a moment. Then Nightwing spoke. "It's good to see you, Felix. But why have you called me here?"

Felix, the kneazle with striped ginger fur with two scars across his right eye, turned to his friend. "Nightwing, you know we need more help if we're ever going to defeat Lord Voldemort for good. Harry Potter may be chosen by fate to kill the monster, but he's going to need support, especially when the final battle comes. You see that house over there?"

Nightwing turned to see a large, squared house painted white. The grass in the yard was freshly cut and the bushes were trimmed. The horned owl had to admit, it was beautiful.

"An ugly woman lives there," said Felix. "She breeds bulldogs for a living. There is one particular bulldog she loves more than the others. He is the one to help us."

Nightwing frowned. "But I don't sense any magic. How could a Muggle dog help us save our world?"

Felix smiled mysteriously. "Oh, you'll be surprised at what the dog can do. I've been following him. I saw him defeat a dog his size, and he's quite big. He's a tough fighter, Nightwing. We need more defenders like him on our side. And remember, the Muggle world is in danger as well."

Nightwing was still doubtful, but he nodded. They continue to stare at the house for a few minutes. Felix got up to his paws and jumped off the fence. "I better get back to my witch," he said, stretching, "she'll get worried."

"I best leave too," Nightwing replied. "My wizard is waiting for me." He flapped his wings and flew into the air. "Goodbye, Felix. Have a safe journey home."

"Goodbye, Nightwing," Felix called to the owl in the sky. He walked back to his home where his witch was waiting.

Ripper the bulldog was unaware of the animals' conversation about him. He was sleeping peacefully on his bed in his mistress's room, not knowing what lay ahead of him.

* * *

 _I know Ripper isn't as mean as Harry made him out to be. This is just how I imagine Ripper to be like. After all:_

 _"There's no such thing as a bad dog. Just a bad owner." - John Grogan_


	2. The Strange Encounter

**Thanks PixiePatronus13675 for telling me about British people not having pools. I don't know why, but I immediately imagined Marge with a backyard pool. I apologize if I offend any of my British readers. I don't know anything about British culture, so my bad.**

* * *

"Wake up," whispered a voice in Ripper's ear. "Wake up."

Ripper groaned and turned over in his bed. "Go away, Bandit."

"Come on, Ripper," whined Bandit, "you promised you'll teach me how to defend myself." He tugged Ripper's ear. "Please?"

Ripper opened his eyes and got up. Bandit smiled at him. "Yay, you're awake!"

Ripper sighed. He did promised Bandit, the brown puppy with a white spot on his left eye, how to fight if he was in danger. He yawned and got out of his bed. He looked at Marge's bed, and wasn't surprised to find the bed empty. Every morning at 7:00, she makes breakfast for herself and the bulldogs.

"Alright," said Ripper, walking out the bedroom door, "follow me."

Ripper and Bandit walked passed Marge, who was in the kitchen cooking, and left out the doggy door. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, smiling down at them. The birds were chirping in the trees. Humans walked by with the occasional dog or two. Ripper and Bandit walked out of the yard and headed to the woods. The woods wasn't far from their home. As the bulldogs entered the woods, the smell of plants and animals entered their noses. It was the smell of nature. Ripper and Bandit walked through the woods until they reached the lake.

Bandit jumped up and down excitedly. "This is going to be so cool!"

"Remember, Bandit, fighting isn't always cool," Ripper said solemnly. "Sometimes it ends in death."

Bandit stopped jumping. He looked at Ripper with wide brown eyes. "Do we kill in a fight?"

"If you have to. Personally, I'll avoid killing another as much as possible, but if I'm fighting for my life in a death battle, then I'll have no choice but to kill my opponent."

Ripper licked the puppy's head. "I doubt you'll be in that situation."

Bandit grinned. "Because I have you to protect me."

"I won't always be there to protect you, Bandit. That's why I'm teaching you how to fight. Jaws won't try to bully you again after this."

Bandit shuddered. Ripper looked at him reassuringly. "Alright, let's begin our lesson."

Ripper sat on his haunches. "You don't just use your muscles and teeth to fight. You use your brain to analysis your opponent. Outwit him. You use your speed and agility to take him down. Take your opponent by surprise. Attack me."

Bandit growled and ran at Ripper. He headbutted Ripper's chest, knocking him flat on his back. Bandit smiled at him. "I got you, Ripper!"

"Never underestimate your opponent, pup."

Ripper raised his paw and smacked Bandit off of him. He landed on the soft grass. Ripper padded to him, suddenly concerned. _I didn't hit him too hard, did I?_

He bent down to check on the puppy. Bandit jumped at Ripper, lashed out, biting his muzzle. Ripper yelped in surprise. Bandit let go, landed on the ground, and grinned slyly at the older dog.

"I got you, didn't I?"

"You sure did," Ripper said, rubbing his muzzle with a paw. "Good job."

Bandit yipped. "You said take your opponent by surprise, and I did!"

"This isn't over yet," said Ripper.

They continued training until Ripper decided to call it a day. Bandit protested, but Ripper said that Marge was probably waiting for them for breakfast. They raced back to the house. Ripper and Bandit came inside to find the other bulldogs were eating their breakfast. They joined their brothers and sisters in the feast. After patting Ripper on the head, Marge grabbed her plate of eggs and bacon and sat on her chair in the living room. She turned on the television with the remote. The news was on.

"A thirty-five-year-old man named John Carlson was found dead in his home last night," said the news reporter gravely. "According to his friend, Jack Adams, was visiting John's home at 10:30 PM. He knocked on the door, and when John didn't answer, he tried opening the door, and was surprised to find it unlocked. That's when Jack saw the mutilated body of his friend."

Marge snorted. "That man was probably a drug dealer who got killed by his boss. The world is better off without him."

Ripper, who heard the news, glared at his owner with disdain. One of the things he hated about Marge is her cruelty. He remembered the last time he and Marge visited Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley. Marge was bad mouthing Harry's, their orphaned relative, parents. Ripper knew she was going too far in her insults, but then he felt the force in the air and Marge started to blow up like a balloon.

Things got even more chaotic as a group of strange people somehow gotten his mistress deflated with sticks and made her forget what had happened to her. Ripper never told the event to any of the bulldogs. If he did, they wouldn't believe him.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Soon the moon took the sun's place on watching over the earth. Ripper was sitting on the grass in the yard, thinking. The murders and disappearances were becoming more frequent. Even Marge, for all her bravado, was becoming unnerved by the bloody events that had happened.

Why, Ripper wondered, why is this happening?

His thoughts was interrupted by a rustling noise coming from the bush. Ripper's hackles raised. He growled, "Show yourself, intruder!"

The rustling noise stopped. A cat walked out of the bush. He was the strangest feline Ripper had ever seen. He was small with black-striped ginger fur, large ears, and a long tail that look like a lion's tail. His dark green eyes (his right eye having two scars) held an aura of mystery and unusual intelligence.

"Who are you?" Ripper demanded. He snarled at the cat, and was surprised when he didn't flinch. The cat only smiled at him.

"Hello," said the cat. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Felix."

"I'm Ripper," said Ripper, relaxing a little. "Why are you on my territory?"

"I come for you, Ripper."

The bulldog blinked. "For me?"

"Yes, for you. You see, both of our worlds are in grave danger."

"What do you mean 'both of our worlds'?"

Felix chuckled. "The Muggle world and the Wizarding world. Wizard, witches, and magical creatures, like myself, coexist with Muggles, non-magical folk."

Ripper shook his head. "Wait a moment. Do you mean to tell me magic exist?"

When Felix nodded his head, Ripper growled, "Prove it, then!"

Felix smiled. He held his paw up. A small blue flame appeared on his paw pads. Just as quickly as it appeared, the flame was gone. Ripper stared at Felix's paw in disbelief.

"I am a magical cat known as a kneazle," said Felix causally. "I am a familiar to a witch. A familiar is a companion and partner to a witch and wizard. Our magical cores are bonded."

"Thanks for the information, but why do you need me?" Ripper asked. This was too much.

The kneazle's face turned grim. "There is a war in my world, Ripper. A war that affects both of our worlds. My side, the Light side, is fighting against Lord Voldemort, a hellish wizard of immense power."

Ripper thought about the man the news was talking about. His eyes widened as he put the pieces together. "So that's why there are murders and disappearances everywhere. Because of Lord Voldemort!"

"Yes," Felix nodded, "and I need your help."

"My help? But I don't even have magic! How am I supposed to help fight against a powerful wizard?"

"You'll be surprised at what you can do."

Ripper thought for a moment. He couldn't just leave his home. He has a family, after all. "Can you give me some time to think about this?"

"Yes," Felix replied. "You have until tomorrow night to make your decision. I must get back to my witch now. She's calling me. Goodbye, Ripper."

And with that, Felix jumped on the fence and jumped back down. He left, leaving Ripper in a dazed state.


	3. Stay or Leave

**A/N: Thanks for the info, MimmyWritingFanfic! I've seen a dog's muzzle getting bit by another dog in an anime (Ginga Densetsu Weed), and the dog died. I guessed a dog's muzzle is vital to the animal after I've seen it. Your information makes sense. Since Bandit is a puppy, his bite doesn't hurt Ripper that much. And thanks for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Ripper laid on his stomach next to the lake in the woods. His eyes were closed, giving the impression that he was asleep, but his ears were alert for any sound. However, his mind was on other things.

 _"Wizards, witches, and magical creatures coexist with Muggles, non-magical folk."_

 _"There is a war in my world, Ripper. A war that affects both of our worlds. The Light side is fighting against Lord Voldemort, a hellish wizard of immense power."_

 _"I need your help."_

Felix's words kept buzzing in Ripper's brain like an annoying fly in his ear. His encounter with the magical cat shook him. Magic wasn't in a kid's fairy tale as the bulldog believed, but real. And apparently dangerous as there was a war going on in the wizarding world. So how can he, Ripper, an ordinary, non-magical dog, help save the Muggle world and the magical world?

 _"You'll be surprised at what you can do."_

Like there's anything special about me, Ripper thought bitterly.

Suddenly, he heard a twig snap. His ears perked, but he remained still as a statue. A few minutes had passed when Bandit charged out of a bush. He tried to jump on Ripper's back, but the older dog simply rolled out of the way. With a yelp of surprise, Bandit landed in the lake with a splash.

The puppy thrashed in the water, yelping. Remembering Bandit's lack of swimming skills, Ripper jumped into the lake and retrieved him. Together, Ripper and Bandit shook the water out of their fur.

"Remember, Bandit, you have to be as quiet as possible if you want to catch your enemy by surprise," Ripper said, licking Bandit's head.

"Yeah," Bandit grumbled, shivering. "And you also said to be careful of the wind as it will carry scents."

Ripper nodded. "I think that's enough training for today. Go back to the house and dry up."

"Okay," said Bandit, grinning at him with admiration in his eyes. He walked away, leaving Ripper alone with his thoughts.

Ripper looked up at the sky. Yesterday it was hot and sunny, but now it was cloudy and dark. There was a sense of despair and hopelessness that sent a chill down Ripper's spine. He knew the wizard Felix talked about, Voldemort, was the cause of the unusual weather pattern. Even the clouds were affected as their color was grey like rain clouds, but darke

With a shake of his head, Ripper followed Bandit back to the house.

Night had fallen, but nobody could tell with all the dark clouds blocking the stars and the moon. Ripper laid in his bed with a troubled mind. Even Marge's snores, which strangely comforted him, couldn't soothe him. Ripper thought about Felix's request. Should he stay with his family or leave?

Ripper looked up at Marge. He couldn't leave his mistress. She loved him, and though his feelings for her were complicated, he was still loyal to her. Ripper got up and walked to Marge's bed. He stood up on his hind legs and put his paws on the bed. Marge's face wasn't pretty to put it nicely. She had a fat, round face, a mustache (it wasn't as bushy as her Vernon's, her brother), and small, mud-colored eyes, which were closed. She looked less mean in her sleep.

Ripper licked Marge's cheek. She responded by turning over so her back faced the dog, muttering, "Fubster" under her breath.

Ripper rolled his eyes. Every bulldog knew Marge was secretly in love with Colonel Fubster, her neighbor who sometimes watch the bulldogs when Marge is away. They also knew he will never marry her due to her horrible personality. Maybe if she changed her attitude, there might be a chance. Ripper shook his head. No, that's never going to happen.

He got down and walked out of the bedroom. He went into the room where the other bulldogs sleep. Ripper felt a pang of sadness in his heart. He didn't want to leave his family. If he did, there might not be a chance of his return. The thought of his possible death chilled his soul. It was a war, after all. People and animals die in a war; it happens.

But Ripper wondered if he died in the magical war. What would happen to Marge? What about Bandit? As he thought about the puppy, Ripper spotted Bandit sleeping peacefully with his mother. What would happen to him? Bandit looked up to Ripper like he was a hero, which he probably was since he saved him from Jaws.

Ripper carefully padded to Bandit. The brown pup snored softly as he slept. Ripper smiled down at him. Bandit can be annoying sometimes, but Ripper loved him. Out of all the bulldogs, Ripper will miss Bandit the most.

When he licked Bandit's back, the puppy buried himself deeper into his mother's belly. Ripper quietly walked out of the room. He went out into the yard and saw the a familiar, weird-looking cat and a horned owl perched on the fence.

"Hello, Ripper," said the owl, nodding to him. Ripper didn't ask how he knew his name. He already knew the answer. "My name is Nightwing. Have you made your decision?"

"Yes," Ripper replied solemnly. "I will help you defeat Voldemort."

As much as he hated to leave his home behind, Ripper wanted to help protect the Muggle and the wizarding world from destruction. It will benefit the Light side and his family by getting rid of the enemy threatening both worlds. Even if he died doing it.

Felix nodded. Then he looked at Ripper with guilt in his dark green eyes. "I'm glad you decided to help us, even though you could have chosen to stay with your family. I'm sorry we had to drag you into our situation."

Ripper smiled at the cat. "I know I could've stayed behind, but it will feel like I abandoned a very important mission. And besides, it will help my family from any danger if we win the war."

Nightwing looked at Ripper skeptically, but he did not say anything.

"Now," said Ripper impatiently. He did not want to be seen by his family. It'll be harder to leave them if they caught him.

"Ripper?" said a small voice.

The bulldog winced. _Too late._

Ripper turned around to see Bandit on the doorstep, looking at him in confusion.

"Bandit," Ripper said in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask if I could patrol with you." Bandit walked up to the older bulldog. "And who's the owl and the cat?"

Sensing Ripper needed some time alone with the pup, Felix whispered in Nightwing's ear. He nodded and flew away with Felix following him.

Ripper sighed. He wanted to leave in secret, but that plan went down the drain since Bandit caught him. He supposed it's better than letting the bulldogs think he abandoned them (Marge would think he was stolen). He decided to tell Bandit the truth. Half of it, anyway.

"Look, Bandit," Ripper said uneasily. "I am not going on patrol. I'm going on a mission and I don't know how long I'll be gone."

Bandit's eyes widen. "What mission?"

"You don't need to know," Ripper snapped. He softened when he saw the hurt look in Bandit's face. "I can't explain everything to you. Just know that I'll be gone for a while."

"But I want you to stay," Bandit said tearfully. He felt like crying but he wanted to be strong for Ripper.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way. Tell Buster to finish training you and recruit the strongest bulldogs to protect the family. Tell him he's in charge since he's the strongest bulldog after me."

Bandit nodded. "Will we ever see you again?"

Ripper took a deep breath. Here was the question he hoped Bandit didn't ask. He was just a puppy and the concept of death was hard to explain to one so young. So Ripper told the puppy he'll return after he completed the mission.

"You promise you come back to us?"

Ripper didn't want to make the promise. After all, you can't make a promise you can't keep. But the sorrowful look on Bandit's face stopped him from refusing.

"I promise."

Bandit stood up on his hind legs and licked Ripper's cheek. He ran back inside the house. Ripper looked up. "You can come down now."

Felix jumped down from the roof of the house and Nightwing fluttered down.

"Don't apologize," Ripper said in a hard tone when he saw Felix open his mouth. "Let's just go."

The three animals left the yard. Ripper turned his head to get a good look at the home he was leaving behind; a home he'll probably never see for a long time - or worse, never. With a heavy heart, he turned his head back and followed Felix and Nightwing. Ripper and Felix walked side-by-side while Nightwing flew a few feet above them, casting his shadow eerily on the moonlit ground.

Felix explained that they will teleport to their destination as they walked. Ripper felt a course of excitement run through him. The thought of traveling by magic sounded amazing. Nightwing suddenly let out a hoot, signaling Felix and Ripper to stop.

"There. I see it."

The animals were in the playground. The owl flew down and walked under a slide. He came out with an old boot in his talons.

"Why do we need a boot?" Ripper asked in bewilderment. He expected some magical device, not a smelly old boot.

"It's called a portkey," Felix answered, touching the boot with a paw. His claws were unsheathe to get a good grip on it. "It will transport us to the place we enchant it to go."

"'Course, we can use any object we want," said Nightwing, chuckling. "We didn't want Muggles finding it so we used old objects such as this boot. Who would want to touch a boot?"

"Hurry, Ripper," said Felix urgently. "It's starting to glow."

Indeed, it was. A soft blue light surrounded the boot. Though he was still skeptical, Ripper bit down on the boot hard. The blue light surrounded the animals and Ripper felt an odd sensation come over him as they disappeared.


	4. The Order of the Phoenix

Ripper's legs shook when he, Felix, and Nightwing reappeared. He tried to take a step but his legs felt like jelly. Ripper looked around, making sure nobody was in sight. When he saw no one around, he turned to the kneazle and the owl, both looking amused by his reaction, with wide eyes.

"Is that how you magical folk travel?" Ripper asked.

Nightwing gave a hoot of laughter. "No, Ripper. This is one of the ways wizards and witches use to travel. However, most prefer to fly on a broomstick. And I don't blame them. Flying is amazing. It makes my feathers tingle just thinking about it."

Before Nightwing could start his why-flying-is-amazing rant, Felix cut in, "This is the place. It is called Grimmauld Place."

Ripper took in the surroundings. To say the houses on the street were unkept was an understatement. They all look unwelcoming; some had broken windows, paint was peeling off from the doors, showing the scars of neglect, and rubbish was piled on several sets of front steps. As Ripper looked closer, he could see there was a mistake in numbering the houses; the number 12 was missing between numbers 11 and 13.

Ripper was confused. Why were they here? He turned to see Nightwing taking out a small piece of parchment from inside the old boot, and holding it out to Ripper.

"Read it," he said. "After that, just think about it.

Ripper looked down and read the note: The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

Ripper frowned. The people here didn't build a house between 11 and 13, so how's the headquarters at number 12, Grimmauld Place? He pushed aside the doubt and thought about what the note said while staring intently between houses number 11 and 13.

He let out a yelp of surprise. A house suddenly appeared before him, squeezing into its rightful place as the 12th house.

"How?" Ripper gasped. "How did that happened?"

"The Fidelius Charm," Felix answered, his whiskers twitching in amusement. "It's a charm that allows a place to be invisible to outsiders so long as the Secret Keeper, the keeper of the location, never reveals the information."

After he explained it, he and Nightwing exchanged dark looks. Then Felix went on, "If the Secret Keeper tells a person of the location, then it is revealed to that person alone. Only those who know of the location can see it. The Secret Keeper of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is Albus Dumbledore himself. He wrote the note. That's why you can see it."

Ripper shook his head. _I'll never get used to all this magic_ , he thought as Nightwing waved his wing, and the door opened as if an invisible hand had opened it. The inside of the house was even more unwelcoming. It was dark and dreary with old-fashioned items here and there. It had a creepy vibe surrounding the place like poison, but it had a slight hint of good like someone had tried to vacuum the poison, but failed miserably.

As the animals walked through the hall, Ripper tried not to look at the heads of ugly, wrinkled creatures hanging on the walls throughout the hall. They went inside a room with a large, round table and an old chandelier with burning candles.

Nightwing lighted down on the table and Felix jumped on it. They looked at Ripper, who was looking around the room in interest.

"Ripper, this is the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black," said Felix. "The Blacks were an old wizarding family."

"Of course," snorted Nightwing with contempt, "the Blacks weren't a _noble_ family. Disgusting is the correct word for them."

"But why?" asked Ripper, startled by the look of hatred in Nightwing's orange eyes.

Nightwing and Felix looked at each other and nodded as if they agreed on something.

"You see, Ripper," Felix said uneasily. "Some wizards and witches think purebloods, wizards with all magical background, are superior to those who don't. It was this thought that started the whole war."

And so, Felix and Nightwing explained the concept of pureblood, half-blood, and Muggle-born. They told the bulldog how and why the First Wizarding War and the Second Wizarding War started (and in the first war's case, ended). They told him more information about Voldemort, who was more depraved than Ripper thought, and his powerful followers called the Death Eaters.

"And they say a prophecy about Harry Potter was made concerning him defeating Voldemort or killed at his hands," said Felix, finishing the tale of evil, death, and terror. "Harry is the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds' only hope of survival. This war will determine the fate of both worlds; either they survive if Voldemort is killed or die if he wins."

Ripper was silent as he processed the information in his mind. So Harry Potter, the boy who was bullied and neglected by his own savage family, the Dursleys, was a hero in the magical world, the last hope. The Boy Who Lived. Ripper remembered when he chased Harry up a tree when he had accidently stepped on his paw. He had been particularly grumpy that day because Jaws had attacked his best friend and he had to help fight the mean dog. And Marge had to visit the Dursleys and she had taken him along, which didn't improve his mood as Ripper never liked the Dursleys.

When Harry stepped on his paw, Ripper's temper exploded and he chased the poor boy up a tree with his pathetic family laughing at him. After the event, Ripper felt sorry for what he did, but he couldn't make it up to Harry because it was on the last day of Marge's visit.

And now the abused boy is a hero! Ripper couldn't help but snort at the irony. He looked up at the cat and the owl with fierce determination.

"I will help save the Muggle world and the magical world and play a part in defeating this evil. I promise."

Felix nodded while Nightwing looked at Ripper with doubt in his eyes. Ripper couldn't blame the owl for being doubtful of him. After all, how could a dog with no extraordinary powers help defeat an evil wizard? But he will try, no matter what.

"We must go," said Nightwing. "The meeting is tomorrow in this room. And just so you know: an old house-elf named Kreacher lives here. A house-elf is a magical creature who serves wizards and witches. They mostly serve those of higher status like the Malfoy family. You might want to stay away from him."

Nightwing flew out the door. Felix got down from the table and padded to Ripper.

"Good luck," he said kindly. He walked out the door. Ripper was alone now.

There was nothing to do, really. It was still night and Ripper felt drowsy from all the information poured on him. He found the warmest corner in the room and circled three times before lying down.

"I guess this is goodbye to who I was before all this happened," Ripper mumbled as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	5. Ripper and the Wolf

_Ripper opened his eyes and took in the familiar scene. He was in the forest again, just as lovely as before; the trees and sounds calmed him. He felt magic pumping the forest like a heart pumping blood. He watched the star-filled sky, the full moon bright and beautiful. Ripper sighed. He hoped the forest won't turn into a blood-filled nightmare like last time. He was just about to close his eyes when he spotted a large grey wolf a few feet away, staring at him with intense eyes._

 _However, Ripper wasn't afraid; he sensed the wolf was nothing to fear. The wolf walked towards him, not taking its eyes off of the dog. As it got closer, Ripper noticed it was a female. When she was close enough, the wolf stopped. There was something majestic about her; the way the moonlight made her fur shine, turning it silver, and her amber eyes twinkling like the stars in the sky. A white patch of fur on the wolf's chest was shaped like a star. She was a beautiful creature, indeed._

 _She and Ripper looked at each other, one with curiosity and the other with a wisdom Ripper never encountered before._

 _Ripper got up and bowed low. "Hello," he said respectfully, "may I ask you of your name?"_

" _Hello, Ripper," said the wolf. "My name is Dalia."_

 _Ripper looked at Dalia in confusion. "How did you know my name?"_

" _I know many things," said Daila, smiling mysteriously. "Including your name." She turned and started walking into the forest. "Follow me, Ripper."_

 _Ripper obeyed. As the bulldog and the wolf walked side by side, Ripper noticed the forest was silent, like it was holding its breath, waiting for something to happen. He wanted to ask Dalia where she was taking him, but he kept his mouth shut. He figured he'll find out when they get there._

 _After two minutes had passed, Dalia stopped. "Here we are."_

 _Ripper's eyes widened. They arrived at a large lake. The reflection of the stars and moon in the lake made it look like a watery sky. Dalia padded to the water and Ripper followed._

" _My mistress and I have been watching you since you were born," said Dalia, looking at him with burning eyes. "My mistress has sent me to you, Ripper."_

" _Why?" asked Ripper. "I'm nothing special."_

" _Ah, but you are."_

 _Dalia looked at the lake. She touched it with a paw, disturbing it. Ripper watched as the ripples morphed Dalia's reflection into an image. What Ripper saw made him scream in fear. There was a chalk-white face staring at him with red eyes. Instead of the round pupils humans have, it had slits like a cat's eyes. The face's nose were also slits, like a snake. In fact, it looked like a snake._

" _What the hell is that?" Ripper asked in disbelief and fear. "Is that even a human?"_

" _That," answered Dalia grimly, "is Lord Voldemort. Felix and Nightwing have told you about him."_

"That's _Voldemort? Why does he look like a snake?"_

 _Dalia sighed. "He used magic most foul, Ripper. The darkest kind of magic. He lost his humanity for power and immortality." Her amber eyes flashed in disgust and anger. "Voldemort has done many horrific things to satisfy his greed. He has killed so many innocents. His Death Eaters aren't better either."_

 _Ripper looked at Voldemort's face, shuddered, and looked back at Dalia. "Harry Potter is chosen to defeat him or die trying, right?"_

" _Yes," Dalia said sadly. "The poor boy has been through enough hell already."_

No kidding, _Ripper thought, thinking of the Dursleys._

 _The she-wolf looked up at the moon. "I will be visiting you in your dreams, Ripper. You have power hidden deep inside you, and I am going to help you control it."_

" _What do you mean I have power?" Ripper asked in bewilderment. "Dalia?"_

 _"Lower your head, please."_

 _Ripper did as he was told. Dalia put her nose on Ripper's head. Suddenly, screams filled his ears and the stench of blood, death, and smoke overcame his sense of smell. Then he heard a whine - a dog's whine - desperate and full of fear._

 _Dalia removed her nose and backed away. Her eyes gleamed like a blazing fire._

 _"Wake up, Ripper."_

* * *

Ripper woke up with a gasp.


	6. DONE REWRITING

All the chapters have been rewritten and updated, so you have to read the updated chapters. I am currently writing the 6th chapter of the fanfic. Again, I apologize if this confuses you. I wasn't completely satisfied with how it's going so far (especially with my oc character, Nightwing).


End file.
